


if you only knew

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, tsugumi doesnt know she likes sayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: Tsugumi wants to know what love is.Oh we hope she can find out soon that she already knows how it is.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	if you only knew

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!  
> i edited this cause for some reason was in spanish ajshjdhf sorry for that
> 
> english is not my first lenguage but i do my best, please let me know if i have any grammatical mistake!  
> hope u enjoooy

Tsugumi had always thought about how beautiful love was. In the movies she saw with Himari, the manga she reads in high school, in anime, even in Hazawa Coffee when couples went to consume cakes and sweet drinks; Tsugumi always found it charming, soft and sweet, as Himari used to say.

Her friends had found love in beautiful ways, Himari and Tomoe had a bond that had united them since they met, Ran despite their fights and disagreements used to look at Yukina from time to time with red cheeks and the strange attention of Moca towards Chisato had been unexpected but not judged, they always seemed to enjoy being in love and Tsugumi… she was curious.

At her few years old Tsugumi was still not sure what love was, speaking of feeling in love with someone, the closest thing she had was when she discovered that she liked girls when she was quite young but that didnt become more than attraction, eventually the girl left her life and she was left with only the fact that she was a lesbian.

Had it been some kind of gift from the universe? Nobody knows but Tsugumi was nobody to mistrust fate, besides, that she liked girls had been a beautiful discovery, girls are wonderful.

But the point is, that even with Tsugumi's own intention of falling in love she doesn't seem to find someone to make her feel that way, the feeling that a smile can make your knees like jelly.

Although actually... Tsugumi still doesn't realize it.

It was a weekend either, being Saturday the coffee sometimes used to have fewer customers in the evenings than the rest of the week so Tsugumi was quiet cleaning a couple of cups on the counter until a bell at the gate warning arrival someone's.

Hikawa Sayo had become a regular customer, coming in the weekday afternoons before her rehearsals when she had time off from homework or more school affairs, Tsugumi had become so used to her presence that she had completely forgotten what Hazawa Coffee was without Sayo's presence.

Therefore, being someone who came often, she had her place established in the cafe, always by the window with her back to the door, Sayo said that the light in that area was perfect and the cold air did not make her shiver, Tsugumi never was nobody to judge her for it.

"Sayo-san! Good afternoon, would you like the usual?" Tsugumi asked smiling.

"Of course, but I hope there is no problem with changing the black coffee for green tea"

"In an instant it will be ready!" and with smiles on their faces they went back to their routine. Tsugumi did not know how to describe the happiness she felt when Sayo was in there, after having known herself better a couple of months ago she had realized that being friends with someone like her made her days different; It wasn't that she didn't love and value her friendship with Afterglow, in the end they were more like a family after so many years, but Sayo… she was different, serious and direct, a little harsh at times but inside she was someone who cared about her friends and her sister and little by little she became more friendly, that filled Tsugumi with happiness 

They weren't very different but Tsugumi didn't know how to feel when comparing herself to someone like Sayo, considering that even with their similarities they seemed polar opposites, but their connection was beautiful, as if they completed something that the other needed.

Sayo had become an escape from her routine and things with her always seemed brighter, but Tsugumi never wanted to look further, she did not seek to explain the butterflies and electrical currents in her body whenever she was with Sayo, when they spoke, When they agreed on certain things, when she praised her or said that she admired her, she hasnt wanted to understand what that feeling of wanting to be near her and holding her hand is, much less that strange desire that arises from her when she wants to have attention from Sayo every time they are together.

Because fate helped her discover she was a lesbian, but not that she likes Sayo Hikawa.

With a lot of love and effort (which in reality with the years of practice was almost nothing) she handed the order to Sayo, whom she looked at expectantly, her new recipe for lemon cake with a little mint came out of the oven not many hours ago and Sayo's opinion of her creation was important, not in order to impress but to improve, of course.

"This delicious, Hazawa-san, I consider this one of my favorites ... but, I would like to know if there would be a problem if you help me bake a similar one, I am sure that under your care it will be almost as delicious as this one"

“I would love it, Sayo-san! How about the next weekend? "

"I would be delighted"

We forgot to mention, that she probably has no idea that Sayo likes her back either.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt like @hika_tsugu!


End file.
